<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jensen and Jared by BuckyBarn3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347186">Jensen and Jared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s'>BuckyBarn3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, SIKE, Unrequited Love?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural One Shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jensen and Jared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be completely honest, Jared had a total crush on Jensen. He thought it would make working with him weird and awkward (sometimes it was) but most of the time it was like buddies handing out. Sometimes Jared's heart would twinge in his chest, but he would mostly ignore it. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. </p><p>After completing season five, Jared decided to drown himself in liquor, because who's going to stop him? He was going to be off for a little while so he was going to get snookered in Vancouver before he flew home to see his parents in a few days. </p><p>After about Jared's sixth beer, Jensen came knocking. Jared knew he was kind of getting tipsy and if he kept drinking he'd spill to Jensen, but, unfortunately, his brain wasn't firing on all pistons. Jensen had come by saying how he didn't really have anything to do and wanted to chill with his friend. Jared almost visibly winced when he said "friend." Jared invited him in with a gesture of his beer bottle and sank into his recliner, flicking on the TV to some show. Jensen slid into the couch corner and accepted the beer Jared offered him. </p><p>Well, TV entertainment wasn't really doing it for them, so Jensen suggested they go out. Go drinking in a bar or something. Why the hell not?</p><p>Turned put Jensen played pool rather well and kicked Jared's ass twice. Maybe playing Dean helped him, maybe he was just good anyway. Who knows?</p><p>"Not bad, Jen, not bad at all," Jared remarked. Not long after that Jared was too drunk to remember anything else. </p><p>Jared woke up in his bed and felt a warm body in his arms. His morning wood pressed into the rounded ass and Jared wasn't really aware of much else until the body made a sound. It was not feminine by any means. </p><p>Jared's eyes snapped open faster than light only to widen further when he realized he was buck ass naked and so was Jensen. </p><p>The man in his arms stirred and kissed Jared's arm. </p><p>"Morning," Jensen said, voice scratchy. </p><p>"What?" Jared was dumbfounded. </p><p>"I said, morning." Jensen turned over and pushed Jared to his back to straddle him. He used his hips to trap Jared's erection between Jared's belly and his own ass.</p><p>"I... I don't think I understand." </p><p>"You confessed everything to me last night and kind of went crazy on my ass. I can still feel your tongue inside me," Jensen whispered hot and dirty in Jared's ear. Jared blushed, knowing he had an anal fixation and would be happy to rim someone for hours, and now Jensen knows. "Don't close up on me, you clam. How about we put this cock to use?" Jensen grabbed Jared's shaft and stroked it. </p><p>Jared's hands white knuckled the sheets as he got an eyeful of Jensen's cock resting above his own, just as hard, and had to close his eyes before he lost his mind. </p><p>"What do you say, Jare?" </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." Jensen smiled, teeth glowing in the very dim light. </p><p>He leaned down and kissed Jared dirty, unforgiving. He felt Jensen rise and press Jared's cock to his opening and sink down like he'd been waiting his whole life to be full of Jared. </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>Jensen gave a soft sigh before looking down at Jared, smiling lazily as he began to ride the taller man. </p><p>"I love the way you feel inside me, Jared," he said. "You're so big." </p><p>By now Jared's fingers were probably making bruises in Jensen's thighs, but he didn't have the strength to <i>let go.</i> He was going crazy, no thought was present. All he could see was Jensen's strong thighs bunching and relaxing as he slid up and down Jared at a slow pace. It was like he was making love to Jared. This wasn't pure and primal fucking. It was slow, sensual, and more intimate than anything Jared had ever felt on all his years. </p><p>Slowly, Jared's fingers relaxed and slid up Jensen's thighs to his hips. Soft skin everywhere, across his belly, chest, and best of all, his balls. Jensen made a pleased sound when Jared touched him <i>there</i>. Jared had only done this in dreams. </p><p>Long, nimble fingers circled Jensen's cock and stroked. </p><p>"Yes, Jare, yes," Jensen panted, eyes mere slits from pleasure. </p><p>Jared got more brave and used his free hand to pluck Jensen's nipple. It was hard and pebbled into a nice brown peak. His eyes locked on the face above him, seeing perfect teeth pressing hard into a plush, red bitten lip. When he let go the swollen flesh was glistening. </p><p>Jared couldn't take it anymore. He leans up and kissed Jensen hard on his perfect mouth. He may not remember the first time, but he sure as fuck was going to remember this time, if it was the last thing he did. </p><p>Jensen's tongue slid against Jared's in a erotic dance and Jared neared his orgasm. He could tell Jensen was so close, just by the urgency in his hips and the sounds in his throat. Jensen's head whipped back as he came, white streaking Jared's chest. Jared found his orgasm in Jensen's body as he watched Jensen find his. His fingers bit into Jensen's sides, his head bowed against his heaving chest. </p><p>"God, Jare. That was so much better than last night." Jared blushed at the thought of last night.  He was way too drunk to remember anything.  </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Oh, don't be sorry," Jensen said as he slid from Jared's lap, laying beside him on the bed. "Last night was indescribable, but sober, stunned you is extraordinary." </p><p>"Oh, okay." Jared was now at a loss. </p><p>"C'mon, let's go back to sleep. Its five in the morning and we don't have to go to set." Jensen rolled to face Jared who now lay down on his back. He draped an arm over Jared and laid his head on his shoulder. "Sleep. We'll talk later." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>